To Be More?
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Cassie and Blitzwolfer have a little talk.


**guestsurprise's sequel to my story, A Kiss is Just a Kiss. Enjoy and no flames!**

* * *

Blitzwolfer knew that he and Cassie had a small misunderstanding not too long ago and he knew that she was still a bit embarrassed. He could tell how she tried to make him cookies more and be extra pleasant around him. Finally, he decided to do something about it.

"Now c'mon enough of that!" He chuckled, now pinning her under him.

"What do you mean?!"

"I know you're still a bit embarrassed from the other day, but there is nothing to be concerned about. It was an accident."

"Yeah, I know." She smiled. "But…"

"But what hon?"

"Well, I…"

"C'mon, what is it Cass?"

"I wished that…-It's nothing." She whispered. Blitzwolfer's eyes widened. He then understood what she meant.

"You wish that when we accidentally kissed that I really meant to kiss you on purpose?" He asked. Her eyes widened in horror! Was she that predictable?! She liked him and he and the others knew it but she didn't want it to be so obvious that the entire world saw it! She tried to get up, but he kept her pinned.

"Now I don't need you running away from me." He said, looking at her softly.

"I'm not going to run," She said, trying to gently press on his chest, signaling for him to get up. His response was to press down a bit more! "Blitz!"

"Cassie…" He said, giving her an unbelieving look.

"I won't run; I promise." She whispered.

"And I don't want you to avoid me either." He said sternly, pressing her a bit more under him.

"I won't…."

"And you will go back to normal right?" He whispered in her ear. "I think it's sweet of you to do this, but I want you to be yourself again!"

"Yes," She giggled, now trying to get out from under him. He cocked a curious brow and then started playfully nipping her neck, causing her to laugh and giggle more.

"Am I interrupting something?" A voice chuckled. Both of them turned and saw Alien X behind them. "It is good you both have this strong bond now. You will need it for the future."

"The future?" Cassie asked.

"You mean…she and I? In the future?" Blitz asked.

Alien X only gave a small smile and then he disappeared. Blitzwolfer's tail wagged in anticipation! He was happy to hear the news, but when he saw Cassie she appeared concerned. Feeling that she was upset by the news, he quickly got up and bounded off.

"Blitz? Blitz wait! Where are you going?!" She called.

"I, um, have some business to take care of. See ya later Sweetpaws." And with those words, he was gone.

For the next few days, Blitzwolfer did not avoid her, but he definitely wasn't himself. He appeared…sad. Cassie felt like it had something to do with that conversation with Alien X, so she decided to go to the powerful alien again.

"He seems upset. What should I do?"

"Perhaps you could ask him." Alien X smiled, now leaning back on the bed.

"I tried! He won't listen to me!"

"Maybe you need to use a little persuasion," He chuckled. Cassie's eyes lightened up! She knew exactly what he meant.

Later on…

"Blitz? Are you in there?" She asked, knocking on his door.

"Yes. Come on in." Came the calm reply. When she went in, she could have sworn she saw his ears drooping, but they picked up when she came nearer.

"Can I talk to you?"

"Sure. What about?"

"About what Alien X said."

"Oh, don't worry about that. You have the right to choose whomever you want."

"Blitz?"

"I'm just a regular, wolf alien; you probably want a human anyway."

"Hey!"

"Don't even give it…"

"Blitz hold on right there!" Cassie demanded, now kicking off her shoes and climbing on the bed quickly. "Do you think I was upset at what Alien X said?"

"Well, Sweetpaws, you looked a bit upset when he said there could be a future for us one day."

"I was not upset! I was surprised but not angry! I would never be upset about one day having a future with you." Cassie said, now gently grabbing his face to look at him. She sounded more and more like an adult with every word she said! She was truly growing up. "Is that why you were sad?"

"W-What?!" He said, now looking like he was sweating.

"Blitz, you can't fool me." She giggled, now crawling closer to him and jumping on his lap. "C'mere!" She smiled, now planting fun and playful kisses on his face.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA STOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOP!"

"Not til you say you're ok!" She said in between her kisses.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"I won't stop!" She laughed, now gently scratching behind his ears.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH OK OK! I'M ALRIGHT! I'M ALRIGHT!" He panted. She let him go but he pulled her close to his chest and planted soft and light kisses on her head.

"I love you Cassie. I am feeling so much better now."

"Me too Blitzwolfer." She smiled, hugging him.

For now, they would remain friends, but from the looks of it, the future looked bright and their friendship would one day bloom into something more.

* * *

 **guestsurprise: Just an idea I had!**


End file.
